RELATED APPLICATIONS
This application is related to co-pending application Ser. No. 08/118,214 ("METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR STIMULATING A HEART," A. Lindgren et al.) filed simultaneously herewith and assigned to the same assignee (Siemens AG) as the present application.